


Perfection and Progress are not the same

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Hospitals, M/M, Well - Freeform, roman is a er nurse, sick fic in a sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Virgil and Roman struggle but they're there for each other at least.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Perfection and Progress are not the same

**Author's Note:**

> virgil was supposed to die and then I didn't kill him are you proud of me?
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> -starships/atticus/satellite/ky/roman/ocean (I collect nicknames)

Roman walked into the room, taking off his name tag and collapsing into the chair by the hospital bed as he looked up at the heart monitors that were currently connected to the small figure that was sleeping.

It had been a long night, ER shifts were the worst, and as a nurse working in the same hospital that his boyfriend was staying in, he tended to get a bit overprotective.

“Hey Ro.”

Roman snapped out of his thought to look at Virgil, putting on a smile to hide his worry. “Hey yourself Virge.”

Virgil scooted over in his bed and waved Roman over, letting him clamber in.

“You look tired.”

“Mmmm. Work was long. Kept wanting to sneak up here.” Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil, a bolt of worry crashing through him at how cold the smaller was.

“What was the worst?”

“Probably the sheer amount of idiots that came in with firework burns. I don’t see why people celebrate the forth of July, it’s fucking loud.” 

“Yeah.”

“How was your night?” Roman asked as Virgil shrugged, already drifting back to sleep from being awake for a short time. Roman hates the way that they medication does this, stealing away Virgil’s mind most days, even if it was to just clear away the pain for a few hours. He let’s him sleep though, it’s needed considering he only can last a few hours before his brain jolts itself awake.

It’s one of the many problems. The inability to sleep, heightened anxiety, and eating problems had first lead them both to just believe that certain chemicals were imbalanced and could be fixed with proper medication and therapy. But after treatments failed and tests were taken, it was assumed that Virgil had a tumor on his brain.

The MRI came up clean. Roman lost count of the amount of specialists that they went to. Every test came back negative, after almost a year of looking for answers, and after a last ditch biopsy, results came back with something that didn’t exist.

Roman still remembers the conversation.

_“Do you want to hear the good news first or the bad news?”_

_Virgil nervously grips Roman’s hand and squeezes it once before speaking. “The good news I guess.”_

_“Well, Mr. Tempesta-Sanders, you do get the option of having a disease named after you.”_

_“That’s fucking peachy I guess.” Virgil had laughed out as an attempt of a joke before freezing. “Oh, you’re not joking..”_

Thus began the in and out hospital stays. What could be determined was that somehow, probably through Virgil’s unvaccinated childhood and a mix of a few other things, the chemicals in his brain had shifted from their proper functions to go haywire and start attacking the body.

In theory.

No one could really prove anything without digging around in the skull and that was illegal while Virgil was still alive.

Roman smoothed the bangs out of Virgil’s eyes as his boyfriend cuddled closer in his sleep, shivering slightly at the contact.

Roman falls asleep in his scrubs, on top of the covers, too tired to worry about himself.

When he wakes up a few hours later, the sound of the shower is running and the bed is empty, a good sign, maybe today was going to be one of the better days. Roman swings his legs off the bed, and stretches, yawning as his spine cracks, sounding like a glowstick that was just pulled out of the freezer.

“Good morning.” 

Roman opens his eyes to see Virgil leaning against the bathroom doorway, hair slightly damp and dressed in grey sweatpants and a hoodie. 

“How are you feeling today? A little better, hmm?” Roman stifles another yawn as Virgil carefully walks back over.

“I could ask the same to you.”

“M’fine. Do you need the nurse to come and reattach the IV?”

“Probably. I have another check in today, we might go home before the end of the week.” Virgil joins Roman in sitting down, with the exception of his legs not quite reaching the ground as he swings them nervously.

“That’s great news!”

“yeah.”

“Well, whatever happens, I’m still here for you okay? Want me to go get some actual coffee today? Or I could bring in paninis from Logan’s place?” Roman slips his hand into Virgil’s, running a comforting thumb across the knuckles.

“I don’t know... I kinda just want to sleep..”

Roman frowns as a nurse comes in, helping put the IV and heart monitor on, shooting a pitying smile at the pair before leaving again.

He hates the pity looks that the other workers give him. Most of the nurses here, aside from the ones in the theater that are never seen know each other from long shifts and most of them have met Virgil at some point or another and all of them had talked with Roman about his choice of companion.

There are even a few whispered rumors about them, about how it’s just a hoax, how Roman is doing it for a stunt.

Even the medical world is prone to gossip.

...

Virgil ends up staying another month before a combo of medication, diets and physical therapy deem him ‘stable’ enough to go home again. 

They’re both relieved.

But it’s not the last hospital trip, it won’t ever be, but at least it’s a nice hiatus, a good break from the 24/7 medical smell that the pair have been stuck with for the past three months.

Roman holds Virgil close that night, and for the first time, they both sleep for longer than just a few hours.

It’s not perfect, but it’s progress.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments?


End file.
